felixthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chintzy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cartoon10o214.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:06, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chintzy So, who's the founder here? Duck Dynasty Rocks (talk) 21:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey LOL Duck Dynasty Rocks (talk) 18:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Favor I'll see what I can do. ;) Duck Dynasty Rocks (talk) 20:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Hey Chintzy. Glad to see your wiki has a small community that is growing. I don't watch many Felix the Cat, but I'll try to help in what I can. If you need a template made, I'd be happy to make one. While I may not edit much here, I always check my messages, and I'm always on Wikia, so leave a message if you have a question. LevenThumps (talk) 03:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) LT Wiki Affiliation Hey Chintzy, on Looney Tunes Wiki, we've been discussing on the wiki about gaining more of a community. So, we've decided to try and gain affiliations with some Looney Tunes related subject wikis as well as any Wiki for a classic cartoon. If you would be willing to, I would ask if your wiki will join our family and become an affiliation of the Looney Tunes Wiki. :) As part of affilation, we'll advertise your wiki on the front page. I'm eager to see what you think about this and I hope you accept my offer so that we may become one big resource family for the Looney Tunes. :) Freadliest warrior (talk) 02:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes? Hi! I would like to create articles for the Felix shorts (mainly silent and Twisted Tales, but also the 1950s shorts). In doing so, I would like to include an infobox on each of those pages. They would list the release date, who is credited, and the shorts that came before and after it. Is that cool with you? Thanks for reading!Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 18:46, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes? It sure is! Thanks for contributing Chintzy (talk) 20:56, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Re:Re:Infoboxes? I created an infobox. It's called Template:Infobox cartoon. You can see an example at the Bold King Cole page. Let me know what you think! Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 22:55, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Infoboxes? That is wonderful. Thanks again! Happy editing, ~Chintzy (talk) 23:22, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh yeah, some candidates for deletion The page Rude Removel needs to be deleted because it has nothing to do with Felix the Cat. I've tagged The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat: Felix's Say Off (DVD) for deletion because some info seems like obvious fanon. I mean, no DVD would have an Epic Mickey trailer, a Looney Tunes trailer, and a SpongeBob trailer on the same disc. Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 01:44, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:Oh yeah, some candidates for deletion Thanks again for helping out! You have been on a roll recently :D Chintzy (talk) 02:27, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Two-part Twisted Tales episodes Regarding the two-part episodes of The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, specifically The Sludge King and The Fuzzy Bunny Show: should each part receive its own article, or should both parts be in the same article? Thanks for taking the time to read this. Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 01:11, March 4, 2017 (UTC) 'RE:''Two-part Twisted Tales episodes''' Yes, each episode should have their respective pages, thank you! Chintzy (talk) 18:31, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Page deletion Can you delete the following pages? *Inky and *Bold King Cole (episode) - redundant Thanks in advance! Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 07:18, May 30, 2017 (UTC) New staff? Hey, I hope this isn't too much to ask, and I apologize in advance if this sounds like begging, but have you considered promoting more users for staff members? I'd be willing to be an admin; I've uploaded a lot of files to this wiki and added a lot of articles. Thanks! Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 01:12, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: New staff? That's actually a wonderful idea. Mostly because I don't have as much time to update FTC trivia here, so some assistance from a more... active user would be exponentially helpful. Thank you. :While I don't check the wiki every day, nor do I edit every day, I would be willing to be an admin (or a bureaucrat) so I can clean up this wiki, promote new users, stuff like that. I'm already the admin of the Looney Tunes Wiki and I've been so for a month now. Let me know what you think. Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 06:03, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm an admin! Aw, shucks, thank you! Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 17:52, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Rules page Hi, now that I'm an admin I'd like to officially propose a page of rules for this wiki. Do you want to see it? I can place it on my userpage or link to it via some other site if you want. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 18:02, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Re:Rules Page Sure, you may put a rules page on your userpage. :Just posted it. Please make changes as needed and comment ASAP. Thanks! Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 00:25, September 5, 2017 (UTC)